


El Décimo Rey de los Demonios

by TomatoDiethel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 魔入りました! 入間くん | Mairimashita! Iruma-kun | Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoDiethel/pseuds/TomatoDiethel
Summary: Tsuna no estaba seguro de que había pasado, solo que algo, como siempre, había salido mal en el trabajo de Giannini. Mientras que Iruma aseguraba que se debió a las travesuras de Clara. No obstante ambos chicos estaban de acuerdo en dos cosas, decir que había un cazador de monstruos (humano por cierto) no era buena idea, y la segunda, que Asmodeus y Gokudera habían encontrado su otra mitad.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/ Asmodeus Alice, Tsunayoshi Sawada/ Iruma Suzuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Bienvenidos a la dimensión demoníaca.

Iruma sabía que Clara podía ser muy traviesa, había estado corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el club de artefactos mágicos, reproduciendo un montón de cosas que no entendían para que servían y presionando botones de quién sabe que lugar, bueno, no es como si hubiera algo particularmente peligroso pero seguro que cuando volviera Kirio no se alegraría de ver un desorden; en cuanto a Alice que había estado corriendo por todos los lugares, intentando pararla, estaba tirado en el piso, con el alma de fuera debido al cansancio que eso le producía.

— ¡Irumacchi, Andro me dio esto! —dijo Clara, sacando una especie de aparato que el joven ladrón le quitó al bora de juegos. — ¡Los chicos dicen que es abre portales a otras dimensiones! ¡Es una experiencia única!

—Seguro se lo quito Shax Reed—suspiró Iruma. —Será mejor devolvérselo.

—Lo conectaré a esta entrada, quiero jugar. —exclamó la chica, tomando uno de los cables sueltos que se encontraban por ahí.

— ¡Ah!

Tanto Asmodeus como Iruma abrieron la boca con sorpresa al notar que la cosa más grande de la mesa, que era algo así como un globo terráqueo pero de puro metal y una piedra preciosa en medio, comenzaba a girar como loca, disparando todo tipo de luces alrededor. Por supuesto, Asmodeus no tardó nada en poner a salvo a Iruma y Clara, cubriéndose detrás de una de las mesas, esperando que el artilugio se moderara.

No obstante, Iruma comenzó a ponerse azul del susto cuando el artilugio explotó. Y de él un humo rosa comenzó a salir.

— ¡Décimo, ¿se encuentra bien?! —preguntó Gokudera, tosiendo, a su lado Tsuna lo imitaba.

Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse, los tres demonios comenzaron a asomar la cabeza por detrás de la mesa, curiosos de lo que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos. Asmodeus puso una mano en frente de Iruma, indicando que él se acercaría primero. Los dos chicos recién aparecidos no tenían el uniforme de la escuela, vestían uno que no había visto nunca; uno de ellos, el albino, tenía unas orejas de gato justo como Amelie y el otro no parecía tener ninguna otra particularidad.

—Sabía que ayudar a Spanner y a Giannini era peligroso, sobre todo a este último. —suspiró Tsuna, tallándose los ojos. Al alzar la mirada, se topó con un lugar que no conocía, con un chico parado delante de él mirándolo como se mira a un espécimen. —Seguro que estoy en un sueño.

—Décimo… ¿no estábamos en el laboratorio de Giannini en estos momentos? —preguntó Gokudera, con los ojos en blanco.

Tsuna pegó un brinco de susto cuando notó las particulares orejas y cola de gato saliendo de su autoproclamada mano derecha, era casi igual a cuando se había descompuesto la bazzoca de los diez años, a excepción que Gokudera había conservado su forma original.

—G-Gokudera-kun… tus orejas…

— ¿Orejas? —el nombrado se tocó las orejas, extrañado por el comentario del Décimo miró hacía atrás, notando que algo de color gris subía y bajaba, y ese algo estaba conectado a la parte baja de su espalda. Una gota de sudor bajo por la mejilla de ambos. —No tengo idea de que habla, Décimo. —sentención.

— _¡Está negando la realidad!_ —pensó Tsuna, agarrándose la cabeza.

—Dejen de hacer tanto alboroto, que maleducados. —dijo Asmodeus, con las manos en la cintura. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Tsuna alzó la cabeza de nuevo al chico, parecía salido de la realeza y sus orejas estaban demasiado puntiagudas, dándole un aspecto mucho más fino. Tenía buena apariencia, casi se asemejaba a Gokudera. Dos chicos salieron detrás de él, uno más calmado que la otra, los tres confundidos y curiosos sobre quienes eran.

—Perdón. S-Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi… y él es Gokudera Hayato-kun. —murmuró, observando los adornos en la cabeza de la chica, parecían cuernos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué están haciendo en nuestro club? —preguntó Asmodeus, molesto.

— ¡Hey, no le hables así al Décimo! —reprochó Gokudera, saliendo en su usual defensa. — ¡Te mandaré a volar!

— ¿Volar? —preguntó Asmodeus. — ¡Ah, osas retarme a una competencia de vuelo!

— ¡E-Espera, tranquilízate, Gokudera-kun! —pidió Tsuna, tomándolo por detrás para detenerlo. — ¡Lo siento, lo siento, nos iremos en cuanto nos digan en donde estamos! 

Tanto Iruma como Asmodeus observaron con escepticismo, Clara le estaba mordiendo la cabeza a Tsuna e incluso lo estaba masticando con fuerza.

— ¡Hiiiiiii! ¡Alguien quítemela de encima! —chilló corriendo de un lado a otro.

— ¡Hey, Valac, no seas igual de maleducada que ellos, no podré reprocharles si haces eso! —reclamó Asmodeus, corriendo tras él.

— ¿¡Eso es lo que te preocupa!? —gritó Iruma, tomado las dos piernas de Clara y tirando con fuerza.

— ¡Tú, mujer idiota, deja de morder al Décimo, te asesinaré! —gritó Gokudera, tirando a su vez, de Tsuna.

Una vez que la lograron quitar, Asmodeus aun agarrando a Clara olfateó el lugar, con las mejillas suavemente sonrosadas formó una sonrisa de esas que Iruma conseguía muy fácilmente y una que otra vez, Clara.

—Pero Iruma-sama, ¿no huele eso? —preguntó Asmodeus, babeando. —Huele muy bien a decir verdad, me pregunto si está preparando algo especial en la cafetería.

—No huelo nada en particular. —comentó Iruma, olfateando. Cuando regresó la vista a sus amigos, notó que ambos estaban a punto de lanzarse de nuevo a Tsunayoshi. — ¡Chicos! ¿Qué les pasa?

— ¡No toquen al Décimo, bastardos! —gritó Gokudera, tomando uno de los tubos de acero que se encontraban ahí y agitándolo vigorosamente.

— _No me digas que…_

—No puedo evitarlo, él aroma está proviniendo de él. —dijo Clara, sacando un tenedor y un cuchillo. — ¡Una probadita nada más!

— ¡Hiiiiiii! ¡Por supuesto que no, ayuda! —gritó Tsuna, comenzando a correr en círculos junto a los demás.

Iruma sonrió ampliamente, con el sudor comenzando a bajar cada vez más rápido hasta empaparle todo el uniforme.

— ¿¡Por qué quieren comerme!? —chilló Tsuna, Gokudera había sido derribado por Clara y esta estaba tirando de la oreja que sobresalía de él.

— _¡¡ES UN HUMANO!!_ —se gritó mentalmente, totalmente en shock.

Gokudera sintió que la vena en su frente estaba por estallar, por lo que no tardó nada en volver a sacar su dinamita, queriendo estallar todo el lugar. Al ver eso Iruma se puso todavía más pálido, si estallaba el lugar atraería la atención de más demonios y ya no podría ayudarlos.

—Azz, no lo comas. —pidió Iruma, corriendo a ellos, separandolo.

—Iruma-sama... —murmuró Asmodeus, mirándolo triste.

— _¿Por qué luce tan decepcionado? ¿Así se va a poner si descubre que soy humano también?_

—E-Es muy descortés comerse a los invitados. —sonrió él, nervioso. Clara también dejó ir a Gokudera, Iruma de inmediato puso a los dos detrás de ellos. —P-por favor, ¿pueden ir a traer algo para limpiar el lugar?

— ¡Claro que sí, Iruma-sama! —respondió de inmediato Asmodeus, feliz de poder servirle. Clara también salió, corriendo para ganarle al otro, en la competencia por la atención de Iruma; la recompensa, una felicitación de él.

—Se fueron. —Iruma corrió a cerrar con llave el cuarto, preocupado por los dos delante de él.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Décimo? —preguntó Gokudera, tocando las partes mordidas. —Esa chica tiene una boca demasiado enorme.

—Iré al grano, porque la puerta no detendrá mucho a Clara. —suspiró Iruma. Gokudera y Tsuna voltearon a él, sin comprender. — ¿Ustedes son humanos?

— ¿Eh? —ante la pregunta, la super intuición de Tsuna le hizo darse cuenta que algo iba terriblemente mal ahí.

— ¿Qué pregunta tan extraña es esa? —preguntó Gokudera, molesto. — ¡Por supuesto que somos humanos, igual que ustedes idiota! Que nos vean como comida es extraño.

—No somos humanos. —dijo Iruma, marcando con todas sus fuerzas el teléfono de Opera, saturando la bandeja de entrada.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? —reprochó Gokudera, moviendo sus orejas.

—Somos demonios. 

— ¿De…?

— ¿Demonios? —completó Gokudera, perplejo, luego comenzó a reír agarrándose el estómago. — ¿Puede creer lo que dice, Décimo? —preguntó entre carcajadas. 

—Gokudera-kun…—Tsuna se acercó a los papeles que estaban sobre uno de los escritorios, cada vez más nervioso, mostró a su mano derecha los documentos, todos con la marca oficial de la escuela.

_“Escuela demoniaca Babyls.”_

—D-Debe ser una broma de Reborn-san. —murmuró Gokudera, pasando tres veces saliva.

—Gokudera-kun. —llamó de nuevo el Décimo, señalando la ventana que daba al patio de la escuela. Tres demonios acababan de aterrizar en la explanada, parecían estar olfateando algo.

— ¿Sueño?

—Ya me pellizque diez veces. —sentenció Tsuna. Su mente pareció quebrarse cuando otros cinco demonios aterrizaron donde antes los otros tres, todos buscando lo mismo. — ¡ESTAMOS EN UN MUNDO DE DEMONIOS, HIIIIII!

Gokudera se prometió ese día que Giannini estaba muerto el día que volvieran.


	2. Rebojii

—Shhhh. —pidió Iruma, cubriéndole la boca a Tsuna. —Los descubrirán si siguen gritando tanto.

Gokudera estaba parado unos metros más alejado. Iruma lo miró con cierta lastima, debió ser un choque para él estar atrapado ahí con demonios, mientras que Tsuna miró a su amigo con gotitas bajándole por el cuello, sabía lo que venía.

— ¡¿No le da felicidad, Décimo?! —gritó emocionado, con los ojos brillándole. — ¡Eso significa que los UMA’S también deben de existir!

— _¡Lo sabía! ¡Está emocionado!_ —chilló Tsuna, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — _¡Incluso las orejas y la cola se mueven emocionadas!_

— ¿Eh? ¿No estás asustado? —preguntó Iruma, confundido. Él se había muerto de miedo la primera vez.

—Por supuesto que no, si alguien nos ataca, ¡lo mandaré a volar! —rechistó él, sacando su usual dinamita. — ¿Verdad, Décimo?

Tsuna suspiró, exasperado. Luego concentró su atención en Iruma. — ¿Por qué tu no has querido comernos como ellos?

—Yo soy humano también. —sonrió Iruma, señalándose. —Aunque es un secreto, y ustedes también deben mantener el secreto… aunque… —miró a Gokudera y con cuidado se acercó a él. —Tus orejas y cola me desconciertan.

—Yo tampoco tengo idea de porque me salieron. —comentó Gokudera, tocando sus orejas. — ¿Será por la máquina de Giannini?

— ¿Giannini?

—Seguro que fue el sujeto que nos trajo aquí. —contestó Tsuna. —Pero más importante, creo que debemos irnos, muchos querrán comernos si se enteran que somos humanos. Me duele la cabeza por la mordida de esa chica.

— _Ahora que lo pienso…_ —Iruma se le quedó viendo un largo rato a ambos, confundido. — ¿Cómo es que pueden hablar el idioma de los demonios?

— ¿Idioma…?

— ¿… de los demonios? —concluyó Gokudera, ambos ladearon el rostro, sin comprender a que se refería.

— ¿Eh?

Unos toquidos se escucharon en la puerta, también en la ventana había varios chicos pegados a ella, olfateando y llamando a Iruma para que les abriera.

— ¡Perdimos demasiado tiempo conversando! —se reprochó, corriendo a asegurar con un mueble la puerta. — ¡Seguro que ya rastrearon el olor hasta acá!

— ¡Hiiii! ¡Van a comerme!

—Iruma-sama. —de repente los toquidos se dejaron de escuchar, y los chicos en la ventana dieron un paso atrás, abrumados por el poder que emitía la persona detrás de la puerta; incluso Tsuna y Gokudera pudieron percatarse de ello. —Iruma-sama, puede abrir la puerta, es seguro ahora.

— ¡Opera-san! —gritó, corriendo a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Mooooo! ¡Iruma-kun! —reprochó su abuelo, entrando con un puchero plantado en la cara. — ¡¿Por qué llamaste a Opera antes de a tu abuelito?!

—L-lo siento, abuelito, fue el primer número que encontré. —murmuró Suzuki, avergonzado. —Como sea, tenemos un problema.

—Eso se solucionará enseguida. —en un chasquido, las luces y la puerta fueron cubiertas, evitando así que los curiosos indagaran, y el bote con el que había bañado a Iruma al comienzo de su adopción, bañó por completo a ambos chicos, quitándoles el olor a humano. —Aunque solo uno olía realmente, debemos estar seguros.

Las luces volvieron a entrar por las ventanas, los alumnos parecían confundidos de que el hedor se hubiera ido.

— ¿Cómo es que hay más humanos? —preguntó Iruma, confundido. — ¿Habrá un demonio que los haya traído aquí también?

—Kujujuju. —rió alguien entre las sombras.

— _¿Mukuro…? No, estoy seguro que su risa es con “fu’s”_ —pensó Tsuna, por alguna razón la piel se le había puesto de gallina. — _¡No es posible que…!_

—Rebojii-san, puede salir ahora. —dijo Sullivan, sonriendo. —Iruma-kun, él es un demonio muy famoso aquí en el mundo de los demonios. —presentó, señalando al pequeño bebé que salía de la oscuridad, flotando en una especie de varita mágica.

— _¡REBORN!_ —pensaron ambos chicos humanos, con los ojos en blanco.

—Él fue quién nos avisó en primer lugar que estaban aquí. —comentó Opera. —Después de recibir su mensaje, Iruma-sama, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos.

—Rebojii-san se graduó con honores de esta escuela, además ha viajado por todo el mundo impartiendo sus conocimientos. —sonrió su abuelito, estrujando a Iruma en sus brazos, se había preocupado mucho por él y porque descubrieran su secreto.

—Y-Ya veo…

—Reborn-san. —llamó Gokudera, sin podérselo creer todavía. — ¿Qué…? —con una patada fue mandado al suelo, dejándolo semi-inconsciente.

— ¡Gokudera-kun!

—Mi nombre es Rebojii.

— _Es obvio que se trata de Reborn._ —pensó Tsuna, con una ceja crispándole. — _Sólo espero que no se le ocurra ninguna idea loca. Tenemos que salir de aquí tan rápido como sea posible._

— ¿Entonces este es el chico? —preguntó Sullivan, evaluándolo. —No parece mejor que mi Iruma-kun.

—El antiguo Rey demonio me encargó que forjara a este domador de monstruos para convertirlo en el próximo Rey Demonio. —dijo Rebojii, totalmente serio. —Tengo una nota escrita por aquí. —y comenzó a buscar.

— _¡YA SE ADUEÑÓ DEL TRONO DE LOS DEMONIOS!_ —chilló agarrándose la cabeza y soltando a Gokudera que quedó estampado en el suelo. — _Imposible… no le creerán…_

—Bueno, antes de eso, creo que primero tendría que gobernar la escuela. —comentó Sullivan. —Mi Iruma-kun lleva mucha ventaja entonces, ¿verdad, Opera?

—Iruma-sama se ha ganado a muchas personas influyentes en esta escuela.

— _¡LO ACEPTARON!_ —gritó Tsuna, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Rebojii le mandó una mirada amenazante.

— ¡Y-Yo solo quería hacer amigos! —contestó Iruma, apenado. —No lo hice con la intención que ustedes piensan.

—Iruma-kun es tan lindo. —sonrió Sullivan, pegando la mejilla a la del chico de cabello azul. —Como sea, Rebojii, ven conmigo para firmar tu contrato de profesor.

—T-Tengo una duda. —dijo Iruma, alzando una mano. —Ellos a pesar de ser humanos, pueden hablar nuestro idioma, ¿por qué?

Tanto Sullivan como Opera se giraron a Rebojii, ahora que lo decía Iruma, sí que era extraño. El bebé con el sombrero de mago no tardó nada en sacar una burbuja de su nariz, simulando estar dormido.

— _¡No supo responder y se durmió!_ —protestó Tsuna, sin poderlo creer.

—Rebojii-san se quedó dormido. —suspiró Sullivan, tomándolo con cuidado, llevándolo en sus brazos. —Después de todo tiene el cuerpo de un bebé todavía. No te preocupes, Iruma-kun, te contestará la próxima vez.

—De acuerdo. —sonrió él, rascándose la cabeza. —Entonces ellos…

—Iruma-sama, le dejamos al cuidado a ellos dos, por favor. —pidió Opera, cerrando la puerta.

Iruma se quedó a media palabra, después de la pronunciación del “por favor” era claro que su mal don de no poderse negar a nada, actuaría.

Tsuna en cambió sentía que le habían absorbido toda la energía y se dejó caer de sentón, al lado de un inconsciente Gokudera. Mientras Iruma los veía con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose la mejilla, no estaba muy seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea.

Su sentido de peligro se había activado como loco.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Me gustaría contarles que esta historia salió a partir de que vi la similitud entre Gokudera y Asmodeus, son tan lindos e idénticos desviándose por Tsuna e Iruma, obviamente Gokudera es mi bebé hermoso, es demasiado lindo y cuando vi que Asmodeus era casi igual, solo le faltaba decirle a Iruma “Décimo”, fue al instante que me enamoré de él, incluso sus comienzos son sumamente similares. Me encanta. ¡Espero que disfruten la historia y si quieren que aparezcan los demás Guardianes no duden en decírmelo en un comentario! (Aunque intentaré que Gokudera y Azz sean los principales junto a Iruma y Tsuna, los cuales también tienen cosas en común jajaja aunque le encuentro más parecido a Deku de BNHA)  
> También pienso que la serie de Iruma está comenzando como Katekyo! Con algo suave y cómico al principio pero se irá complicando a medida que avance.


End file.
